


I’ve Got You

by Marmarhargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Brother Luther Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Good Sister Allison Hargreeves, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Graphic Description, Hate Crimes, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Trans Diego Hargreeves, Transgender Diego Hargreeves, Transphobia, dysphroia, pls read tags!!!, this is the heaviest thing over ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmarhargreeves/pseuds/Marmarhargreeves
Summary: Diego is just over a month on T and is learning to appreciate his body everyday. He goes to the men’s restroom, as he should, at the library. Nothing could prepare the family for what followed after.





	I’ve Got You

**Author's Note:**

> So I had posted this this morning and deleted it within an hour or so. I just really, really don’t want to upset anyone? Or like, having people think this is too far. I’m not sure what prompted me writing this. I was originally just going to write about some minor transphobia similar to something I experienced my first month on T but it quickly evolved into this. Please, please read with caution as this could be easily triggering. There are so many resources for sexual assault survivors and you are not alone. I hope everyone is well and safe.

Klaus and Diego walked side by side, basking and enjoying the New York spring weather. It was finally hot enough to not have to wear six layers, something Diego was extremely grateful for. Klaus too, given his short shorts and yellow top he cut himself into a crop top and a cardigan wrapped around his waist. The pair were walking to the library to get some studying in. They had their, well Pogo’s, finals coming up and the old man finally started to permit the kids to leave the house if it were for academic purposes only. He believed they were finally more capable of no longer “bringing shame to the academy” when left to their own devices. The old man even let them wear clothes that weren’t their uniform now. Albeit they had to be all neutral colors and nothing too “vulgar or profane”. Klaus had his own way of bending the rules. Diego’s appreciation for black started then. 

“Oooo it feels nice in here!” Klaus twirled upon entering the large doors of the library. 

“Mmm, it does.” Diego agreed as he was already beelining to the quiet study section upstairs. 

“Hey soooo you know the drill. Imma be right down here with my music and magazines. If you need me just come and get me, ‘kay?” Klaus locked eyes with his brother and grabbed Diego’s arm before he could already disappear in his books. His voice was more gentle than it had been all day. 

“Got it, yep.” Diego nodded. He appreciated Klaus’ concern. He’s only been on T for a month and still very obviously uncomfortable in public. Passing was always such an intimate thing for him and Klaus has seen first hand how it could break him in a matter of seconds at times. Klaus was protective of Diego as he’s the only other out queer kid in their ragtag group of superheroes of a family. They had their suspicions about Vanya, but that’s for another day. 

“I’ll be fine. Just gotta catch up on dear ol’ FDR here.” Diego waved his book in his hand before Klaus was satisfied with that answer. 

“Yup, sounds thrilling. Have fun, nerd.” He stuck his tongue out before sauntering away to the magazines. 

Diego made his way up the stairs and roamed through a few sections before finding a satisfactory table in the corner of the room. Little people were around, little noise, and good lighting. 

Diego easily found himself cramming for god knows how long before he needed a bathroom break. He stretched his back as it cracked a few times after being hunched over at the table for so long. 

He debated about whether or not to use the women’s restroom. It made him uncomfortable and he knew it sometimes made the other women uncomfortable as well. However the men’s room wasn’t much better. In fact it was worse. He could feel the eyes on him every time he stepped foot in one. He hated looking androgynous but he knew that was changing soon. He has testosterone in his body now - he IS a man. So naturally he deserves to go to the men’s restroom. He was thankful that the bathrooms were at a more isolated location in the library. There usually weren’t a lot of people in that area of the building, so it was usually empty. 

He took a deep breath before swinging the door open only to find the tiny restroom was full with five other guys around his own age. Which was what he was trying to avoid. They weren’t doing anything other chatting and Diego was able to smell the alcohol immediately upon entering. 

He silently went into the only stall and did what one does in a restroom. Get in, do your thing, get out. That’s it. Pretty simple, right? Well said intoxicated kids weren’t satisfied with the silence. 

Diego heard a chorus of chuckes and hushed whispers coming from the group and it wasn’t long before one of them started taunting him with insults as to why he’s sitting down and peeing, why they heard him get toilet paper when that’s all he did. One of the kids peeped over the stall, Diego immediately covering his exposed lower half. 

“I fucking knew it! You’re one of those tr*nny things! Luke, get a load of this freak.” The kid spat, clapping the inside of the stall. 

“P-please can I just g-g-get back to the library.” Diego tried his best to keep his voice steady and without stutter but to no avail. He knew he sounded like a scared, small girl which only added fuel to these boys fire. He’s fought criminals, murderers, arsonists before and won. Why did he suddenly feel so small?

“Oh no, princess. I don’t think so.” Presumably Luke kicked open the stall door with a certain glint in his eye. 

Diego reacted quacking, standing up and yanking his pants up. His hands were shaking. God he wished he had his knives right about now. 

“Oh no, little miss. We wanted a show! You think you can come in here with us? Well here’s what happens when you do! No homo, bro.” One of the boys grabbed Diego’s shoulder and shoved him out of the stall, another kid grabbing his other arm and shoving him against the wall. He kneed one on the groin and head butted the other,  
“Oh she’s fucking FIESTY!” One boy yelled, punching Diego square in the face jaw and another punching his abdomen. 

All he could is pain and their hands on his body as the grilled him tightly. Finally after enough berating, Luke made his way in front of Diego. He had four people holding him down. He was in pain, definitely with a broken rib or two. 

“Now, are you ready to be a good girl?” He walked closer to the shaking, beaten boy. He ran his hand down his jaw, down to the hem of his shirt. He traced his fingers along Diego’s throbbing abdomen, causing him to wince. 

“So you have tits!” The boy whipped a knife of his own and cut his shirt open exposing his black binder underneath. 

“Why do you want to hide them, beautiful? Show me your bod, babe...” Luke cooed and it wasn’t long before Diego’s binder was cut open, leaving his upper half completely nude. Diego couldn’t stop shaking, his mind unable to fully process what was happening. 

He tried to get words out, his throat bobbing and mouth contouring in different shapes. Nothing other than tiny grunts could escape his mouth. His body was betraying him in more ways than one. 

“Fucking sweet tits, babe.” One of the other guys commented at Diego’s left, bringing a hand down and groping him. 

He let out a choked sob, “P-P-Pl-P” 

“Shhhh. It’s okay, I promise.” Luke brought his finger up to Diego’s lips and shoved it in his mouth. He choked on the finger, tears streaming down his face. 

“Thank you.” He didn’t give any warning before said finger made its way into Diego’s pants. 

“Hairy little bitch, aren’t you?” He ran his finger along Diego’s vulva, flicking his clit. 

Diego couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. Every assemblence of self he once had was gone. 

“Good girl, no longer fighting it. Feels so fucking good right? See, you’re not a little d*ke tr*nny. You like this. Mmmmm yeah that’s it, that’s it...” Luke worked faster as Diego’s body worked against him. It was responding to what he was doing, and he hated it. He fucking hated it. He couldn’t do anything but sit there silently, the sobbing now subsided. He could feel the other boys hands on his breasts, giving them long, hard squeezes. It was very painful but he couldn’t focus on anything happening. Too many senses, too much stimulation. 

Diego orgasmed, his hips lightly spasming. The tears started again, his eyes burning and his face flushed. He bit his lip hard and was now able to taste the copper in his mouth. 

“Mmmmm.” Luke slipped his hand out of Diego’s pants and licked his fingers before forcibly kissing Diego on the mouth. 

“You can taste how fucking sweet you are, whore.” He spat in his face, laughing wildly. The rest of his buddies joining. 

“Thanks for the distraction, slut. This definitely beats studying for bio.” One of the boys commented but Diego couldn’t tell from where. Finally all hands were off of him and he fell to the floor, hearing the door swing shut. 

Diego shakily crawled into the handicapped stall, taking all of his energy to even move those few feet. He curled in on himself on the ground, finding solace in the cool tiles beneath his beaten body. He couldn’t believe he had tears left as a sob escaped his lips. Which turned into another one, which spiraled into uncontrollable, dry heaving sobbing. His body shook with each one, causing more strain and pain. 

He felt wrong. His body betrayed him. His body was wrong. He would never be a man. He deserved this - what was he possibly thinking? He will never pass, never have his identity taken seriously. He shouldn’t have come. This was a mistake; he was a mistake. 

He didn’t know how long he sat there, half naked and shaking violently, before he heard the door swing open. 

“Diego, you in here buddy- oh my god!” Klaus saw the torn clothes and blood and scurried into the stall, falling onto his knees next to his shaken brother. 

Klaus had never seen his brother look so small, so vulnerable in his life. He eyed his brothers wounds, bringing a hand up to Diego’s waist causing him to immediately flinch in on himself. He saw the hand prints all over his arms and stomach. He felt like he was going to be sick. 

“Diego, what happened? Please...” Klaus voice was shaky and he brought a hand up to Diego’s face, wiping the tears and leaving a gentle grasp on his cheek. 

He watched as his brother tried to get words out. It had been so long since he’s seen him struggle this much, “B-b-boys th-they they t-t-tou-touched m-m-m,”

Diego couldn’t finish as another sob wracked his body. Klaus gently scooped up Diego is his arms and held him. He leaned back against the wall and Diego clung onto him like his life depended on it. 

“Diego I’ve got you, I promise I’ve got you...” Klaus ran his hand through Diego’s hair and ignored his own tears streaming down his face. He wanted to personally kill anyone who made his big brother hurt this much. 

They sat there for the next twenty minutes as Diego finally calmed down and his breath evened out. He was too exhausted to move much less anything else. 

“Diego I-“ Klaus finally spoke up as he chose his next words carefully, “I promise you those bastards will get what they deserve, okay?” 

Diego sniffed and nodded, unable to speak at the moment as he didn’t trust himself to. 

“I love you. I’m so sorry, Diego I am so, so sorry.” It was Klaus’ turn to break but he wouldn’t allow himself to. He had to be strong for Diego. He needed him. He just tightened his grip on his brother. 

“Lets...let’s go home, yeah? I’ll call Allison and ask her to pick us up. Is that okay?” Klaus rubbed Diego’s bare back, still holding him fiercely in his arms. 

Diego nodded once more and started to break their embrace. 

“Here...” Klaus unwrapped his cardigan and helped his brother into the soft material, being extra careful around his wounds. He tried his best to hide the gasp as he finally saw how bruised his chest was. They were purple, deep in color. God he wanted to kill those assholes himself. 

Diego instinctively wrapped his arms around himself, clearly uncomfortable about his chest being open. And for being on Klaus. His brain started to panic, realizing what he subjected his brother to. 

“S-sorry i-i-i,” he let out a whimper and just pointed to his chest. 

“Diego, no no no. You are safe with me.” Klaus reminded him before standing up. He helped Diego up from the floor and kept a secure arm around his waist, Diego’s arm around Klaus’ shoulder. He was weak and unable to move alone but Klaus was more than capable of supporting Diego’s weight. 

The two silently made their way through the library and to the phone. Klaus ignored the flares and confused stares, focusing only on making sure his big brother was home and safe. 

“Hey Allison, I uh, I need you to come pick me and Diego up. Please. Don’t tell dad. It’s important.” 

That’s all Allison needed to hear as it was rare when Klaus was serious. She promised to rumor dad away and to be there in less than five minutes. 

“She’s gonna be here soon. Let’s wait outside, yeah?” 

Diego nodded as he half limped half got dragged outside and sat down on a bench. He winced in pain, but was thankful to at least no longer be standing. 

Allison made it in two minutes, obviously concerned and obviously sped to get here. She ran out of the car at the sight of her brother: swollen eye, lip split, in Klaus’ clothes. The way he was turned in on himself, shaking. She’s never seen Diego like this. 

“Let me help, please..” she ran to her brothers and helped lift Diego to his feet and the two siblings led him to the backseat. He laid down in the back, hissing in pain as his ribs screamed at him. 

Allison started the car as she wanted to get her brother home and his injuries taken care of. She had so many questions but she didn’t even know where to start. 

“He...” Klaus locked eyes with Diego, silently asking if he could explain. Diego gave a small nod, closing his eyes once more. 

“He got jumped, Al. He, he...” Klaus couldn’t finish and he could see the horror on Allison’s face. She was able to put the pieces together. Missing clothes, the hand prints on his arms. Her stomach churned. 

They arrived home within minutes and the two helped Diego inside. The four other siblings watched in horror as they dragged Diego inside. 

“What....what happened?” Vanya cried out, her hand over her mouth as she watched the scene unfold before her. 

“I’ll explain later, please just help us get Diego to mom.” Klaus spoke up and Luther was quick at their side and scooped his brother in his arms. 

“MOM, MOM HELP! It’s Diego!” Allison screamed was quickly followed by the click clack of Grace’s heels. 

“Oh Diego...” Grace said softly as Luther gently placed Diego down on the table, careful to not hurt him anymore. 

“Children, give us some space please. I promise he will be okay. I will let you know the prognosis as soon as I can, alright?” Grace turned to her children and smiled sweetly. They all nodded and made their way out of the room. Their hearts were in their stomachs. 

“Klaus, can you please explain to me what happened?” Five seethed, his fists clenched at his sides. 

The kids sat down around the couch, all eyes boring at the clearly shaken, curly haired boy. He had Diego’s blood all over his shoulders and it littered his yellow top. 

“We were at the library. I was downstairs and he was up there...usually he doesn’t work for more than an hour before we go on a coffee run but he was taking longer than usual,” Klaus explained and he ran a shaky hand through his hair, “I went upstairs and didn’t find him in his usual spot so I checked the bathroom and I,” Klaus’ voice broke, “I saw his shirt and binder cut up. There was blood and, and...he was on the floor. Just curled up, sobbing. I’ve never seen him so small, so fucking small.” Klaus’ vision blurred with tears. 

“These boys they fucking...they fucking touched him. More than one boy. His chest and arms were so bruised and his pants were open. I think they, they...” he couldn’t finish as he started to shake. 

The siblings stared at Klaus in shock. Vanya was crying, clinging onto Allison for dear life. Ben had his arms wrapped around his knees as he silently cried. Luther had a hand over his mouth and his eyes were glossy. Five had his head in his hands and he gripped his hair tightly, trying his best not to rip it all out. 

“We...we have to be there for him. We can’t let this happen again. He needs to know that it’s not...it’s not his fault. Guys we can’t, we can’t,” Allison choked, “he needs to know he’s loved.”

“I want to personally kill every single one of those imbeciles.” Five’s voice shook. 

“Allison’s right. The best thing we can do is be there for him. Klaus, you did good.” Luther places a hand on Klaus’ knee in front of him, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“I’m glad it was you that found him. The rest of us wouldn’t of been able to handle that as well as you did. Thank you.” Ben agreed softly from the arm chair. 

All heads whipped around as they heard the door open. Grace slipped off her bloody gloves, a sad smile on her face. 

“Children, Diego is going to be alright. He’s quite shaken, but he will be okay. He has two broken ribs and a broken wrist, but nothing time and TLC cannot repair. He is resting now but I need some help getting him to his room so he will be more comfortable when he finally wakes up.”

Luther is the first to get up, the rest of the siblings following suit. They make their way into the infirmary and Luther doesn’t hide the gasp that escapes his lips upon seeing Diego. 

Now that the blood was cleaned up, they were finally able to get a good look at his injuries. He was in a gray tank top and sweat pants. Klaus was grateful that their mom changed his clothes for him. He didn’t want him waking up in his bloody attire. 

Diegos lip was split in two places, one of them obviously caused by self infliction. He had two stitches in his eyebrow. One of his eyes was swollen shut. His arms were littered with bruises. It was tough to see. 

“Let’s get him in bed, Lu.” Allison said softly as she placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah okay.” He reaches down and carefully picked up the smaller boy, trying to be as careful and gentle as possible to not wake him. He stirred lightly at first but was still fast asleep. 

The siblings wordlessly followed Luther up the stairs and into Diego’s room. He placed him in his bed and tucked him in, careful not to brush against his injuries too hard. 

“I don’t want to leave him.” Ben spoke up from the back of the group. 

“Lets just stay here for a bit then, yeah? I don’t think any of us want to leave.” Five agreed and made his way to the corner of his room and sitting down on the floor. He leaned against the wall, his knees up and playing with his hands. 

They all made themselves comfortable around the small room, not knowing what to say. There really wasn’t much to say at this point. They had both a verbal and unspoken agreement to be there for Diego, whatever that would entail. Therapy, support, any amount of rumors and conflict resolutions he needed they would do it for him. Whatever it took for their brother to be okay again, they were willing to do it. 

It was a few hours before they were woken up by soft whimpers coming from the bed.  
“N-no s-stop...pl-pl” Diego started to thrash, his voice raising in volume. 

Klaus jumped up and placed a hand on Diego’s shoulder, “Shh Diego you’re having a dream, please...” he gently shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake him. 

“N-no g-go g-get o-off go-go AWAY!” Diego shot up in his bed before toppling over ad crying out in pain. He fell back down, not even processing the 12 pairs of eyes staring at him in concern. 

“You’re home, you’re okay now. You’re safe, I promise.” Klaus ran his hand through Diego’s damp hair, keeping his voice as soft and calm as possible. 

“That’s it. In and out, just like that. You’re doing great.” Klaus reassured Diego has he started to calm down from his night terrors. 

It took him a second before he opened his eyes again. He scanned the room at his siblings, his lip quivering. 

“I-I...” Diego started. 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to us now, alright? We’re here for you, Diego. Every single one of us.” Vanya spoke softly from Diego’s right and grabbed his hand and held on tightly. She needed to let him know she meant it. 

“We love you Diego I,” Allison took a shallow breath as she wiped away a tear that fell, “I’m so sorry.” 

Diego wordlessly thanked his sisters, his grip on Vanya’s hand tightening but not too much to hurt the girl. 

“Why don’t you get some more sleep. We’ll give you some space this time. We just wanted to make sure you were okay and weren’t alone when you woke up. If you’d like, all, one, some, or none of us can stay with you?” Five suggested, his voice without its usual snark and vigor. 

“Th-thank y-you, guys. K-kl-k,” Diego’s lips tightened and he gave up trying to speak. He stared up at Klaus, wordlessly asking him to stay. 

“Of course.” He agreed. 

The rest of the siblings all said their goodbyes. Ben kissing his forehead, Vanya squeezing his hand, Allison kissing his cheek, Five running his hand down the least bruised area of his arm, and Luther a soft but reassuring pat on his shoulder. They loved him. 

They knew that this was going to be one of the toughest things they’ve ever faced. Recovery is something they’re used to, but not like this. This would be taxing. Harder than any mission, any murderer or bad guy. This was so deeply intimate and personal, something the Hargreeves were not accustomed to. But they all made sure to be there for one another, especially now.


End file.
